Enfin ils se déclarent 1 : Edora le retour 1
by Dinou
Summary: SG1 est obligé de retourner sur Edora
1. Default Chapter

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin, ils se déclarent ! (1) : Edora, le retour (2)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

Co-auteur: Vanous

E-mail: martial.vanessa@wanadoo.fr

Commentaires : Vicky

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Résumé : SG-1 est obligé de retourner sur Edora

Genre : Beaucoup romance, un peu aventure et beaucoup d'humour, enfin j'espère…

Saison : après la saison 6, je sais que Daniel revient dans la saison 7 alors je l'ai fait revenir à la vie.

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Stargate Sg-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, ils n'appartiennent ni à Vanous et encore moins à Vicky, nous ne touchons pas d'argent, on fait ça pour s'amuser et pour les fans comme nous de la série !!!

Note de l'auteur : c'est en plusieurs parties, désolées, mais histoire de vous rassurez tout finit plus que bien pour tout le monde : y a que les méchants qui meurent !!!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION !!!**

**Précédemment dans Stargate SG-1 :**

         En rentrant de vacances, SG-1 est envoyée sur Edora pour venir en aide à la population aux prises avec un goa'uld du nom d'Artémis. Evidemment Jack se retrouve face à Laira qui lui dit qu'ils ont eut un fils. Sam découvre que l'enfant de Laira est en fait son petit-fils. En plus Laira a pactisé avec le goa'uld pour garder Jack avec elle. Teal'c et Jonas le découvrent et sont capturés par Artémis. Pendant ce temps là, Laira va voir Sam pour voir si cette dernière se doute de quelque chose et elle la frappe avec une pierre.

Et maintenant la suite…

Sam s'écroula. Jack qui revenait vers le village vit Laira frapper Sam et partir en courant pensant que Sam n'était plus un problème. Jack était choqué par l'acte de Laira, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il courut vers Sam.

J : « Carter ? » dit Jack affolé. Il vérifia son pouls : c'est bon elle était toujours en vie. « Allez Carter, réveillez vous… vous… tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Sam je t'en prie ouvre les yeux ! » dit Jack les larmes aux yeux. « Oh Sam ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écoutée jusqu'au bout ?!? Allez ouvre les yeux, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant ! Tu ne l'a jamais fait alors ne commence pas aujourd'hui… Samantha… » finit il par dire dans un soupire. 

C'est à ce moment là que Sam ouvrit les yeux. Son regard saphir se plongea dans le regard chocolat embué de larmes de Jack.

J : « Quand il s'agit de me faire des frayeurs, vous répondez présente ! » dit Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

S : « On repasse au vouvoiement ? » demanda Sam en souriant.

J : « Vous… tu as tout entendu ? » demanda Jack avec de la peur dans la voix.

Ce dont il avait peur ce n'était pas que Sam ait entendu mais plutôt la réaction de cette dernière : allait elle le repousser encore une fois ? lui balancer une claque pour ce qu'il lui avait dit ? lui sauterait elle au cou ?

S : « Oui. » répondit elle simplement en lui offrant le plus beau des sourires « spécial Jack ».

J : « Et alors ? »

S : « Alors quoi ? »

J : « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Jack avait de plus en plus peur. Mais ses craintes s'effacèrent lorsque Sam déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack tout d'abord surpris ne réagit pas. Sam souriait à la vue de son colonel qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Après la surprise passée, Jack approcha le visage de Sam plus près du sien et l'embrassa avec passion. Sam répondit volontiers à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis plus de six longues années ! (c'est pas trop tôt !!!) Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un instant. Mais Sam dut mettre fin à cet instant magique tant attendu.

S : « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas être dans tes bras, mais… »

J : « Je vais aller voir Laira pour qu'elle me donne quelques explications. » dit Jack avec de la colère dans la voix.

S : « Je t'accompagne ! » dit Sam sur un ton résolu et avant que Jack ne puisse émettre une objection elle ajouta : « et ce n'est pas discutable ! »

La seule chose que pu répondre Jack fut : « Quelle autorité ! »

Mais lorsque Sam voulut se lever, elle s'effondra aussitôt prise de vertiges.

J : « Sam ! » cria Jack totalement paniqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam s'effondrer devant lui, et là il l'avait vu deux fois à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

S : « Ouah ! Je crois que tu vas aller voir Laira seul, je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes, juste le temps que tout s'arrête de tournoyer ! » dit Sam sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour rassurer Jack. (si Sam se met au sarcasme, Daniel n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !!!)

J : « Bien comme tu veux. » 

Jack ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais devant les yeux de Sam, il ne put que s'incliner. Il partit vers chez Laira, et plus il s'approchait plus il sentait la colère en lui et de nombreuses questions se posaient mais surtout une : pourquoi ?

         Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison de Laira, quelle fut sa surprise en l'entendant parler de SG-1 avec une autre personne.

L : « Alors maître où en êtes vous ? » demanda Laira face à un écran où apparaissait le goa'uld Artémis.

A : « Tout se passe comme prévu. J'ai capturé en plus du sholva Teal'c et de l'homme venant de Kelowna, le docteur Daniel Jackson. Il ne manque plus que les deux autres tau'ris. » dit le goa'uld sur un ton satisfait.

L : « N'oubliez pas que Jack doit rester vivant. Tuer le major Carter si vous voulez mais… »

A : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Lai… » le goa'uld n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jack entrait en trombe dans la maison en hurlant qu'il voulait des explications à ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Laira ne dit rien, prise par la panique elle zatta Jack qui s'écroula. Sam qui arrivait à la maison de Laira avait entendu Jack hurler à plein poumon et avait préféré attendre qu'il se calme. Mais comme elle n'entendait absolument plus rien, elle se risqua à aller jeter un œil discrètement par l'une des ouvertures de la maison. Elle vit Jack inconscient ? Laira un zat à la main… Elle avait envie de la tuer mais des jaffas arrivèrent et elle se cacha pour ne pas qu'ils la voient.

Jaffa 1 : « Notre maître Artémis désire te voir. »

L : « Je vous suis. »

         Pendant que Laira et le jaffa partait voir Artémis, trois autres jaffas se préparaient à emmener Jack.

Jaffa 2 : « Encore un de la Tau'ri ! » dit le jaffa avec de l'agacement dans la voix.

Jaffa 3 : « Ouais ! C'est le quatrième que l'on capture depuis ce matin ! »

Jaffa 4 : « Arrêtez de discuter ! Notre maître nous attend ! » dit ce jaffa d'un ton autoritaire.

         Sam comprit que Laira était de mèche avec ce goa'uld, et que ce dernier tenait en captivité Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas et maintenant Jack. Sam analysa la situation : seule, elle ne pourrait rien faire, il lui fallait des renforts et vite ! Evidemment, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les edoriens, ce n'étaient que des fermiers et non des soldats. Conséquence logique à son analyse : elle devait rentrer sur Terre, tout expliquer à Hammond et revenir les chercher avec des renforts. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les quitter…le quitter, elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner… Mais elle se dit qu'elle devait le faire si elle voulait aller outre ce baiser échangé. Donc elle se dirigea en courant aussi vite que possible vers la porte des étoiles. Elle fit les coordonnées sur le DHD, envoya le code avec le GDO pour éviter de s'écraser contre l'iris et quitta Edora non sans un dernier regard en arrière.

S : « Je reviens aussi vite que possible mon amour ! Tiens le coup Jack ! »

**Dans une cellule du vaisseau d'Artémis**** :**

         Jack revint difficilement à lui. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne revenait pas que Laira l'ait zatté ! Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cellule, il vit Jonas. Quand ce dernier vit que Jack revenait à lui ils se dirigea vers lui.

Jo : « Jack, comment allez vous ? » demanda Jonas.

J : « COLONEL ! » dit Jack. « Combien de fois faut-il que je vous répète de m'app… »

Jo : « C'est pas le moment de reprendre cette discussion ! » le coupa Jonas. « Comment vous t-elle eut ? » demanda t-il calmement. 

J : « Je l'ai surprise à parler avec le serpent, puis elle m'a zatté et me voilà ! » dit Jack d'un ton sarcastique.

Jo : « Pour moi et Teal'c ça a été la même chose. »

J : « Où est Teal'c ? » demanda en ne voyant pas le jaffa dans la cellule.

Jo : « Il est dans la cellule d'à côté avec Daniel. »

J : « Ah… »

Jo : « Vous avez une idée pour sortir d'ici ? » demanda Jonas.

J : « Non. » dit Jack.

Jo : « Où est le major Carter ? » demanda Jonas car il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme.

J : « Je ne sais pas… Elle n'était pas avec moi quand j'ai été capturé par la tête de serpent… J'espère qu'elle a quitté Edora… » en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas été capturée par Laira.

**Au même moment au SG-C ****:**

Sergent : « Ouverture non programmée de la porte, général Hammond. »

H : « Fermez l'iris. » ordonna le général.

Sergent : « Je reçois un code d'identification : c'est celui de SG-1 mon général. »

H : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Sergent : « Bien général. »

         Hammond se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement pour accueillir les cinq membres de SG-1. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir arriver Sam, seule…

H : « Major Carter, où sont les autres membres de SG-1 ? » demanda le général inquiet.

S : « Ils ont été capturés par un goa'uld du nom d'Artémis. Mon général il faut organiser une mission de sauvetage en urgence ! » dit Sam d'une traite.

H : « Major, allez en salle de briefing, je vais convoquer SG-2 et SG-3. »

S : « A vos ordres. » dit Sam, rassurée par la réponse d'Hammond quant à sa demande de sauvetage.

H : « Sergent, faites appeler immédiatement SG-2 et SG-3 en salle de briefing. »

         Lorsque Sam entra dans la salle de briefing, elle y vit son père, Anise et deux autres membres de la Tok'râ.

S : « Papa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Sam surprise. « Si c'est pour une quelconque mission, ça devra attendre ! Je dois aller récupérer mon équipe qui est aux mains de… »

Jac : « D'Artémis. » la coupa Jacob. « Je sais et c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus. » (comment il sait ? les mots espions tok'râ chez goa'uld ça te dit quelque chose ? Ah…)

S : « Oh ! » dit Sam qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

H : « Bien, Jacob si tu as un plan pour délivrer mes hommes je t'écoute ! » dit le général Hammond en entrant et en s'asseyant à sa place accompagné de SG-2 et SG-3.

Jac : « C'est simple : on attaque, on les récupère et on s'en va ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris du plan proposé par Jacob. Ce dernier vit touts les yeux se braquer sur lui. (c'est Jack déguisé en Jacob, c'est ça ?!?)

Jac : « Je sais que c'est un plan digne du colonel O'Neill, mais selon nos informations, c'est un vaisseau peu gardé donc il faut frapper fort et vite. »

H : « Pas de question ? » demanda le général Hammond à Sam et aux deux autres équipes SG.

Tous : « Non mon général ! »

**Infirmerie**** :**

En attendant le départ Sam alla voir Janet à l'infirmerie. 

S : « Janet ? » appela Sam.

Jan : « Ah Sam ! » dit Janet d'un ton joyeux. « Mais où sont les autres membres de SG-1 ? » demanda Janet très inquiète.

S : « Ils ont été capturés par Artémis… » dit Sam.

Jan : « Oh mon dieu ! Da… » dit Janet en s'arrêtant d'un seul coup en réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire, puis se reprenant : « Dans quel pétrin vous êtes vous encore fourrés ? » (Bien sûr on croit tous que c'est ce que tu allais dire !!!)

Sam savait que ce n'était pas ça que Janet allait dire, mais n'ayant pas envie de torturer la « tortionnaire en blouse blanche », comme l'appelait Jack… Jack. Elle se posait tellement de questions sur ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'elle était avec Janet. Sam espérait que Jack ne dise aucune blague en face du goa'uld car à chaque fois il récoltait des coups de lance goa'uld. Sam revint sur Terre et raconta à tout à Janet : Laira, Iliann, le goa'uld… Tout, en fait non. Sam « omit » de lui parler du baiser échangé avec Jack. Elle voulait garder ça rien que pour elle pour le moment. Janet écoutait attentivement ce que lui racontait Sam, elle était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres. 

S : « … alors j'ai décidé de revenir à la base pour organiser le sauvetage de mon équipe. » finit Sam.

         A ce moment là Jacob entra.

Jac : « Excusez moi docteur Frasier, est-ce que Sam est là ? »

S : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? »

Jac : « Tu devrais aller te préparer ma chérie nous allons bientôt partir. »

S : « Oui j'y vais. »

Jan : « Fais attention à toi Sam et ramène nous ces messieurs en entier ! » lui dit Janet avec un sourire. (ouais surtout Danny quoi !!!) Sam lui rendit Son sourire et partit se préparer. Jacob, quant à lui, quitta l'infirmerie et alla rejoindre le général Hammond en salle d'embarquement.

         Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam, SG-2 et 3, Jacob, Anise et les deux autres tok'râs étaient prêts à partie pour récupérer SG-1.

**Vaisseau goa'uld d'Anubis, cellule de Jack et Jonas**** :**

         Alors que Jonas et Jack tentait d'élaborer un plan pour s'évader, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Laira. Jonas n'était pas vraiment ravi de la voir. En ce qui concernait Jack, c'était pire. Il se sentait trompé, trahi, par cette femme en qui il avait une entière confiance. Ca allait même plus loin elle lui inspirait dégoût et haine. (à moi aussi !!!)

L : « Jack… je vais tout t'expliquer ! » dit Laira.

Plus elle s'approchait de lui plus il reculait. Cependant il avait un sentiment, ou plutôt une intuition, qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Cette impression lui avait déjà été décrite par Teal'c et par Sam… Jack ressentait une présence goa'uld en Laira, et, fidèle à lui même, mit « les pieds dans le plat ».

J : « Arrêtez ce petit jeu ! Vous n'êtes pas Laira ! Vous avez pris possession de son corps, alors dites moi qui vous êtes réellement ! » dit Jack.

L/A : « Tu n'es pas aussi bête qu'on le dit alors ? En effet Laira me sert d'hôte. Je suis Artémis ! » dit le goa'uld avec une certaine fierté.

J : « Comment Laira a-t-elle pu accepter de vous servir d'hôte ? »

         Fidèle à la tradition, ce goa'uld avait la fâcheuse habitude de se vanter de ses méfaits. C'est ainsi qu'il raconta à Jack toute l'histoire.

_FLASH-BACK__ :_

_Trois semaines plus tôt environ, Artémis se posait sur Edora pour conquérir la planète. Il exigea d parler à leur chef et c'est ainsi qu'il fut présenter à Laira. Artémis exigeait que la population le vénère ou il le tuerait un par un. Laira voulait négocier et demanda à Artémis ce qu'il voulait. Evidemment, ce qu'il voulait c'était éradiquer l'un des plus grande menace pour les goa'ulds : SG-1. Laira lui dit qu'elle pouvait lui apporter SG-1 mais qu'elle désirait garder Jack à ses côtés, et en plus elle lui assura que la population travaillerait dans les mines de naqquadah. Il accepta. Et c'est pourquoi elle contacta SG-1. Mais quand Jack l'avait vue parler avec le goa'uld, puis qu'elle l'eut zatté et que ce dernier fut emmené par les jaffas d'Artémis, elle alla le voir et exigea qu'il remplisse sa part du marché : il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait des autres membres de SG-1 mais Jack était à elle. Et à ces mots elle essaya de tuer le goa'uld, mais ce dernier l'infesta._

_FIN FLASH-BACK._

L/A: « Et oui, tau'ri, c'est par amour pour toi qu'elle a fait tout ça ! »

         Jack était dégoûté de l'attitude du goa'uld, il avait utilisé les sentiments de Laira à son égard pour la piéger. 

L/A: « Profitez de ces derniers instants car bientôt vous mourrez. » dit le goa'uld en souriant. « Jaffas, dans la salle principale ! » ordonna t-il.

Jonas n'avait pas dit un mot, ni fait un geste. Il savait que pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire.

         Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau. Jack était prêt à bondir et sauter à la gorge de la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il s'arrêta juste à temps en voyant le visage de Sam.

S : « Mon colonel ! Jonas ! Vous allez bien? » demanda Sam.

J : « oui, tout est Ok ! Mais pourquoi… »

Jac : « Sam, je viens de délivrer Teal'c et Daniel, alors on peut y aller ! » dit Jacob.

         Jack allait demander à Sam pourquoi le « mon colonel » et le vouvoiement étaient de retour, mais lorsqu'il vit Jacob, il comprit le comportement de la jeune femme. (beau-papa n'est pas encore au courant !!!)

J : « Attendez ! » dit Jack

Jac : « Quoi ? » demanda Jacob impatient.

J : « Pourriez vous sauver Laira, elle est infestée par le goa'uld ? » demanda Jack et en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sam il ajouta : « Il a utilisé ses faiblesses contre elle. Même si je lui en veut, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de serpent dans la tête ! » finit Jack.

         Jacob regarda sa fille puis les autres membres de SG-1. Jack fixait Sam droit dans les yeux, cette dernière savait que sa réponse allait déterminer ce qui allait se passer.

S : « Savez vous où elle est ? » demanda Sam.

         Cette réponse soulagea Jack et il la remercia d'un regard.

J : « Dans la salle principale. »

Jac : « Il va falloir agir vite. Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas, Sg-2 et Tobias (c'est un tok'râ) vous partez devant. Dans dix minutes SG-3 et Alena (encore une tok'râ) vous les rejoindrez. Anise, Jack, Sam et moi allons chercher cette femme. Des questions ? » demanda t-il. Voyant aucune réaction, ni de la part des équipes SG, ni de la part des tok'râ, il conclut : « Bon, allons y ! Nos n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! »

         Ainsi ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la salle principale pour aller chercher Laira. Lorsque cette dernière les vit entrer et tuer les deux jaffas qui la protégeaient elle prit un zat et zatta Sam. Cette dernière s'effondra, alors Jack zatta Laira à son tour et courut vers Sam. Mais les jaffas arrivaient vers eux pour défendre Artémis. Jacob et Anise tentait de les repousser le mieux possible. Alors que Jack aidait Sam à reprendre conscience, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et vit Laira viser Jack avec un zat. Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour, elle saisit le zat de Jack et tira trois coup sur Laira sous les yeux ébahis de Jack.

S : « Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était elle ou toi, et quitte à choisir, je préfère toi ! » dit elle pas trop fort pour ne pas que Jacob entende et en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux. Jack lui sourit et se dit que si elle se mettait au sarcasme il était mal barré.

Jac : « Il faut y aller ! » ordonna Jacob.

         Sam se mit sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Jack, et après avoir échangé un dernier regard, ils rejoignirent Jacob et Anise pour rentrer au SG-C.

**Base de Cheyenne ****mountain**** :**

         Ils durent beaucoup batailler pour arriver jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, mais les équipes SG et les tok'râs avaient bien fait le ménage. Donc ils rentrèrent à la base. Le général Hammond les accueillit dans la salle d'embarquement.

J : « Coucou général, on est de retour ! Et ça c'est encore produit ! »

H : « Quoi donc colonel ? » demanda Hammond.

J : « Vous nous avez dit bonne chance et il nous ait encore arriver des problèmes ! » (désespérant…) 

Sam sourit à cette remarque, Teal'c leva le sourcil droit, Jonas et Daniel levèrent les yeux au ciel en se disant que le cas de Jack était vraiment désespéré, Jacob se demandait pourquoi Hammond ne l'avait pas encore réprimandé, juste histoire de marquer le coup. Mais le général Hammond préféra ignorer la remarque de son second.

H : « Tout le monde à l'infirmerie et débriefing dans trois heures. Rompez. »

**Infirmerie**** :**

         Tous allèrent à l'infirmerie, excepté les tok'râs qui repartirent pour le site alpha. Les membres de SG-2 passèrent les premiers à la torture puis SG-3 et enfin SG-1.

Jan : « Par qui je commence ? »

J : « Allez space monkey, en piste ! » dit Jack.

D : « Pourquoi toujours moi en premier ? Pourquoi pas vous ? »

Jan : « Messieurs stop ! Colonel vous passez en premier. » dit Janet et avant que Jack ne puisse ajouter quelque chose elle ajouta : « Ensuite Teal'c, Sam, Jonas et le docteur Jackson. » Puis elle partit en traînant Jack par le bras. (elle veut plus de temps pour profiter de son Danielounet !!!)

         Pendant que Jack passait entre les mains agiles de Janet, on pouvait l'entendre hurler jusqu'à la surface. Il appelait Sam à la rescousse.

J : « Carter ! Dites à la tortionnaire en blouse blanche qui vous sert d'amie de me relâcher ! »

         Sam sourit à la demande de Jack, et bien qu'il lui ait fait des yeux de cocker battu, elle ne bougea pas le petit doigt. Jack savait qu'elle ne ferait rien, mais il voulait juste la voir sourire. Janet continuait tranquillement son travail, elle savait que Jack lui faisait ce cinéma juste pour l'embêter. Et faire sourire un certain major. (lucide le doc !)

         Pour Teal'c tout se passa dans le calme. Pour Sam on entendait des éclats de rire, ce qui intrigait fortement les quatre autres membres de SG-1, en fait surtout Jack et Daniel… Puis pour Jonas on entendit une conversation : histoire de changer, ce dernier posait de nombreuses questions à Janet qui se faisait un devoir et un plaisir d'y répondre. Enfin vint le tour de Daniel…

D : « Si vous alliez au mess, je vous rejoints ! » dit Daniel

J : « Vous semblez bien content d'aller voir le doc ! Vous aimez autant la torture ? » demanda Jack. (non ! en fait c'est le doc qui lui fait cet effet !!!)

         Ce dernier avait remarqué un changement d'attitude chez Daniel vis à vis du doc. Tout à coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pour vérifier que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait des idées, il alla voir Sam alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie en direction du mess.

J : « Jonas, Teal'c, allez au mess et prenez une table. » dit Jack calmement.

Jo et T : « D'accord ! »

J : « Sam, j'ai une question. » dit Jack sur un ton sérieux.

         A ces mots le cœur de Sam s'emballa : qu'allait il lui demander ? était-ce privé ou professionnel ?

S : « Je t'écoute. » dit Sam, pas du tout rassurée.

J : « Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de changer dan l'attitude de Daniel ? »

         Sam eut un soupir de soulagement. (ou de déception ?)

S : « Comment ça ? A quel sujet ? »

J : « Je sais pas. Mais dés qu'on parle du doc ou qu'on la voit il devient tout bizarre. » dit Jack sérieusement.

         Un sourire coquin naquît sur les lèvres de Sam. Jack le vit ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses soupçons.

J : « Non ! Arrêtes ! Je sais à quoi tu penses ! Ca peut pas être ça ! Le petit scarabée et le doc ? » dit Jack incrédule.

S : « Pourquoi pas ? Bon, je te propose d'aller vérifier cette théorie ! » dit elle sûre d'elle. (qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore faire ces deux là ?!?)

         D'un commun accord, ils entrèrent comme deux tornades dans l'infirmerie, et Jack ne crut pas ce qu'il voyait : le doc pratiquement allongée sur Daniel, et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. (peut être qu'il avait besoins d'un bouche à bouche ! Nooonnn !!!) Alors que le couple se séparait, gêné de s'être fait prendre comme des adolescents, les deux militaires dirent en cœur :

J et S : « Je le savais ! »

         Ils étaient vraiment très fiers de leur découverte et rigolaient tordus en deux.

D : « Bon ça va ! On se calme maintenant ! » dit Daniel agacé de s'être fait surprendre par Jack.  Mais les deux autres rigolaient de plus belle. Alors Janet prit les choses en main.

Jan : « Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, je sors les piqûres ! » dit Janet sachant l'impact que ses paroles auraient. (en gros elle va torturer Jack !!!)

         Sam se calma et Jack se stoppa net et retrouva un visage sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer le fou rire de Sam accompagnée de Daniel.

D : « Merci mon ange ! » dit Daniel après avoir tiré la langue à Jack.

         Sam eut beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser sous le regard ébahi de Jack : il ne l'avait jamais vu rire aux éclats ainsi : elle était encore plus belle à ses yeux.

S : « Si vous nous racontiez ! » dit Sam très curieuse de savoir comment, où et quand.

Jan : « Et bien, c'est à dire que… » 

Voyant la gêne de Janet, Sam eut une idée.

S : « Je vous propose de venir dîner chez moi, comme ça on en parlera tranquillement et on pourra fêter ça dignement ! » dit elle enthousiaste.

Daniel et Janet n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Jack était déjà parti prévenir Jonas et Teal'c.

         Après le briefing, ils partirent tous se changer et se donnèrent rendez vous à 20h00 chez Sam.

**Maison de Sam, 19h00**** :**

         Etrangement, Jack arriva plus qu'en avance, ce qui surpris Sam. (Jack en avance ! Pas normal…)

J : « Bonjour ! Vous habitez chez vos parents ? »

S : « non, heureusement pour toi, sinon tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde ! »

D'un coup Jack ne se sentit pas rassuré. (maman au secours !!!)

J : « Le jour où tu l'annonce à ton père, préviens moi que j'aille me faire capturer par Anubis, je crois que je serais plus en sécurit » dans une de ses cellules ! » dit Jack (pauvre Jack !!!). 

A cette remarque, Sam éclata de rire. Jack était tout content de l'effet de sa remarque sur la jeune femme. Sans qu'il ne réagisse, elle le saisit par le col et l'attira de force à l'intérieur. Tout de suite, Jack eut des idées peu catholiques.

S : « Bien ! Vu que tu es là, tu mets la table ! » (cassé !!!)

Jack était totalement médusé, mais surtout frustré !

J : « Ma foi, pourquoi pas ! » dit Jack.

         Sam était content de sa blague. Alors qu'il mettait la table en râlant, Sam était dans la cuisine et s'activait aux fourneaux. Quand Jack eut fini de mettre la table, il rejoignit Sam dans la cuisine. Il s'avança tout doucement vers elle pour la surprendre par derrière.

S : « Tu  as besoins de quelque chose Jack ? » (zut et rezut !!!)

J : « Comment tu fais ça ? Ca me sidère ! »

Sam rit à cette remarque.

S : « C'est simple: ton after-shave! »

J: « Ah… Et alors? »

S : « Tu as un after-shave particulier ! »

Jack sourit, il ne savait pas que Sam attachait de l'importance à ce genre de détail. Il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement.

S : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait ses intentions.

J : « Moi ? Rien ! » répondit il innocemment.

S : « Ah… » 

Et avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose, il l'embrassa et cette dernière ne le repoussa pas. Ils s'embrassaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand on sonna à al porte. Sam se décolla de Jack à regrets et vit qu'il était 19h45. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit : ces quatre autres invités étaient là. Daniel n'arrivait pas à croire que Jack était déjà là.

D : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Daniel inquiet. « Qui nous attaque ? » dit il en balisant. (calme toi Danny !!!)

J : « Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Y a rien ! »

D : « Vous voulez me faire croire que vous arrivez avec plus de quinze minutes d'avance, et qu'il ne se passe rien ? » de,ada Daniel vraiment incrédule.

J : « Ah, ah… Je suis mort de rire ! Le sarcasme ne vous va vraiment pas du tout ! On ne vous l'a jamais dit ? »

Sam arrêta le débat entre les deux hommes.

S : « Si vous entriez, vous pourriez vous disputez au chaud ! » dit Sam en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête, sinon… (mon pote, je crains que tu es quelques problèmes avec ta Sam !!!)

         Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

S : « Bon, alors tous les deux ! Vous nous racontez ? » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et le couple le comprit aisément.

D : « Bien voilà, c'est arrivé peu de temps après mon retour… »

J : « Vous n'êtes revenu il n'y a que six mois ! » le coupa Jack.

_FLASH-BACK __:_

_         Daniel était revenu depuis deux semaines. Il ne quittait pas la base, il avait perdu tous ses repères et avait préféré ne pas reprendre les missions avec SG-1 pour le moment. Depuis son retour, Daniel restait souvent seul. Un jour SG-1 était en mission, Daniel avait été convoqué par Janet qui le voyait à l'infirmerie une fois par semaine pour être sûre qu'il allait bien._

_D : « Docteur Frasier ? »_

_J : « Docteur Jackson, je vous attendais ! » dit elle en souriant._

_Depuis son retour, Daniel passait beaucoup plus de temps dans l'infirmerie avec Janet qu'avec les autres membres de SG-1. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Daniel se sentait bien avec bien avec Janet et quand il la voyait son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas ressenti pas ça depuis… Sha're. Il comprit alors qu'il était en train de succomber aux charmes du docteur. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il prit son courage à deux mains._

_D : «  Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »_

_Jan : « Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi ? » lui demanda t-elle._

_D : « Que diriez vous d'aller dîner à l'extérieur de la base ? Juste vous et moi… » dit Daniel qui craignait la réponse de Janet._

_Jan : « Ce sera avec plaisir ! Venez me prendre à 19h30 chez moi. » dit Janet._

_Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle acceptait, elle se sentait très proche de Daniel, elle se sentait toute chose lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. En fait, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de l'archéologue._

_Il sortirent dans un restaurant dans le centre de Colorado Springs. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée : ils mangèrent, dansèrent, rirent… Il étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et s'appelaient par leur prénom, à leur plus grand plaisir. A la fin de la soirée, Daniel ramena Janet chez elle, il hésita quelques secondes, puis lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de chez Janet, il l'embrassa doucement. Janet, surprise, se laissa faire, puis elle répondit à son baiser. _(bravo Danny !!!) 

_FIN FLASH-BACK__._

Jan : «  Nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à Cassie. Nous… » 

Daniel se racla la gorge. (petit problème ?)

Jan : « D'accord, JE… préfère attendre de voir comment ça se passe… »

S : « Bien… Je vous propose de passer à table maintenant ! » dit Sam.

         Cette dernière se jura, néanmoins, de parler à Janet seule à seule une autre fois pour en savoir plus.

         Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Sur les coups de minuit, Janet raccompagna Jonas et Teal'c à la base et Daniel partit évidemment avec sa dulcinée.

J : « Bon, tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda Jack en voyant la table et l'amas de vaisselle.

S : « C'est pas de refus§ » dit Sam.

         Jack et Sam mirent une heur et demie pour tout ranger. Lorsqu'il eurent fini, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé du salon.

S : « La prochaine fois que je les invite chez moi, gifle moi ! »

J : « Je préfèrerais t'embrasser ! » dit Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

S : « Mais c'est quand tu veux ! »

         Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il commença à l'embrasser et alors que les baisers se faisaient plus passionnés et plus intenses, Jack rompit les baisers.

J : « Il faut qu'on parle… » dit il calmement.

         Sam redoutait cet instant où elle devrait lui expliquer très clairement ce qu'elle ressentait. Jack vit de la peur dans le regard de Sam.

J : « Tu sais, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre cette fois dans le vaisseau d'Artémis. J'ai eut vraiment très peur et je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pris ta disparition… je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi car la vie aurait été un vrai cauchemar. Et surtout parce que… je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant que la moindre journée que je passe sans toi est un véritable enfer… » (il l'a dit, il l'a dit, il l'a dit !!!)

         Sam resta un moment sans mot dire car cette déclaration elle l'attendait depuis longtemps. Unr fois remise de ses émotions elle répondit à la déclaration de Jack.

S : « Je vous aime Jack O'Neill de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dans la salle de briefing ! » (ça on le savait tous !!!)

Grisés par les mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la bouche de l'autre, et cette fois dans la réalité et non en rêve, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, long, passionné, qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis plus de six longues années.

         A près avoir repris leurs esprits, Jack et Sam décidèrent, d'un commun accord, qu'il fallait mieux, pour le moment du moins, garder leur relation secrète car ils voulaient être sûrs d'eux avant d'affronter leurs amis, le général, qui pouvait les faire passer joyeusement en cour martial, et encore pire : le père de Sam !

(Et maintenant ?)

A suivre dans Enfin ils se déclarent (2) : quand tout le monde se case.

Voilà ! Voici le premier volet enfin terminer ! Pour la suite, il va falloir être un peu patient car mes collaboratrices et moi même allons bientôt passer nos partiels, donc révisions oblige ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sera pas trop long, enfin j'espère…

Ah au fait : DES MAILS !!!!!


	2. Enfin ils se déclarent 1 : Edora le reto...

STARGATE SG-1

Enfin, ils se déclarent ! (1) : Edora, le retour (2)

Auteur : Dinou

E-mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr

Co-auteur: Vanous

E-mail: martial.vanessa@wanadoo.fr

Commentaires : Vicky

E-mail : vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Résumé : SG-1 est obligé de retourner sur Edora

Genre : Beaucoup romance, un peu aventure et beaucoup d'humour, enfin j'espère…

Saison : après la saison 6, je sais que Daniel revient dans la saison 7 alors je l'ai fait revenir à la vie.

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série Stargate Sg-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, ils n'appartiennent ni à Vanous et encore moins à Vicky, nous ne touchons pas d'argent, on fait ça pour s'amuser et pour les fans comme nous de la série !!!

Note de l'auteur : c'est en plusieurs parties, désolées, mais histoire de vous rassurez tout finit plus que bien pour tout le monde : y a que les méchants qui meurent !!!

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION !!!**

**Précédemment dans Stargate SG-1 :**

         En rentrant de vacances, SG-1 est envoyée sur Edora pour venir en aide à la population aux prises avec un goa'uld du nom d'Artémis. Evidemment Jack se retrouve face à Laira qui lui dit qu'ils ont eut un fils. Sam découvre que l'enfant de Laira est en fait son petit-fils. En plus Laira a pactisé avec le goa'uld pour garder Jack avec elle. Teal'c et Jonas le découvrent et sont capturés par Artémis. Pendant ce temps là, Laira va voir Sam pour voir si cette dernière se doute de quelque chose et elle la frappe avec une pierre.

Et maintenant la suite…

Sam s'écroula. Jack qui revenait vers le village vit Laira frapper Sam et partir en courant pensant que Sam n'était plus un problème. Jack était choqué par l'acte de Laira, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il courut vers Sam.

J : « Carter ? » dit Jack affolé. Il vérifia son pouls : c'est bon elle était toujours en vie. « Allez Carter, réveillez vous… vous… tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Sam je t'en prie ouvre les yeux ! » dit Jack les larmes aux yeux. « Oh Sam ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écoutée jusqu'au bout ?!? Allez ouvre les yeux, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant ! Tu ne l'a jamais fait alors ne commence pas aujourd'hui… Samantha… » finit il par dire dans un soupire. 

C'est à ce moment là que Sam ouvrit les yeux. Son regard saphir se plongea dans le regard chocolat embué de larmes de Jack.

J : « Quand il s'agit de me faire des frayeurs, vous répondez présente ! » dit Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

S : « On repasse au vouvoiement ? » demanda Sam en souriant.

J : « Vous… tu as tout entendu ? » demanda Jack avec de la peur dans la voix.

Ce dont il avait peur ce n'était pas que Sam ait entendu mais plutôt la réaction de cette dernière : allait elle le repousser encore une fois ? lui balancer une claque pour ce qu'il lui avait dit ? lui sauterait elle au cou ?

S : « Oui. » répondit elle simplement en lui offrant le plus beau des sourires « spécial Jack ».

J : « Et alors ? »

S : « Alors quoi ? »

J : « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Jack avait de plus en plus peur. Mais ses craintes s'effacèrent lorsque Sam déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack tout d'abord surpris ne réagit pas. Sam souriait à la vue de son colonel qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Après la surprise passée, Jack approcha le visage de Sam plus près du sien et l'embrassa avec passion. Sam répondit volontiers à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis plus de six longues années ! (c'est pas trop tôt !!!) Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un instant. Mais Sam dut mettre fin à cet instant magique tant attendu.

S : « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas être dans tes bras, mais… »

J : « Je vais aller voir Laira pour qu'elle me donne quelques explications. » dit Jack avec de la colère dans la voix.

S : « Je t'accompagne ! » dit Sam sur un ton résolu et avant que Jack ne puisse émettre une objection elle ajouta : « et ce n'est pas discutable ! »

La seule chose que pu répondre Jack fut : « Quelle autorité ! »

Mais lorsque Sam voulut se lever, elle s'effondra aussitôt prise de vertiges.

J : « Sam ! » cria Jack totalement paniqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam s'effondrer devant lui, et là il l'avait vu deux fois à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

S : « Ouah ! Je crois que tu vas aller voir Laira seul, je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes, juste le temps que tout s'arrête de tournoyer ! » dit Sam sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour rassurer Jack. (si Sam se met au sarcasme, Daniel n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !!!)

J : « Bien comme tu veux. » 

Jack ne voulait pas la laisser seule mais devant les yeux de Sam, il ne put que s'incliner. Il partit vers chez Laira, et plus il s'approchait plus il sentait la colère en lui et de nombreuses questions se posaient mais surtout une : pourquoi ?

         Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison de Laira, quelle fut sa surprise en l'entendant parler de SG-1 avec une autre personne.

L : « Alors maître où en êtes vous ? » demanda Laira face à un écran où apparaissait le goa'uld Artémis.

A : « Tout se passe comme prévu. J'ai capturé en plus du sholva Teal'c et de l'homme venant de Kelowna, le docteur Daniel Jackson. Il ne manque plus que les deux autres tau'ris. » dit le goa'uld sur un ton satisfait.

L : « N'oubliez pas que Jack doit rester vivant. Tuer le major Carter si vous voulez mais… »

A : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Lai… » le goa'uld n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jack entrait en trombe dans la maison en hurlant qu'il voulait des explications à ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Laira ne dit rien, prise par la panique elle zatta Jack qui s'écroula. Sam qui arrivait à la maison de Laira avait entendu Jack hurler à plein poumon et avait préféré attendre qu'il se calme. Mais comme elle n'entendait absolument plus rien, elle se risqua à aller jeter un œil discrètement par l'une des ouvertures de la maison. Elle vit Jack inconscient ? Laira un zat à la main… Elle avait envie de la tuer mais des jaffas arrivèrent et elle se cacha pour ne pas qu'ils la voient.

Jaffa 1 : « Notre maître Artémis désire te voir. »

L : « Je vous suis. »

         Pendant que Laira et le jaffa partait voir Artémis, trois autres jaffas se préparaient à emmener Jack.

Jaffa 2 : « Encore un de la Tau'ri ! » dit le jaffa avec de l'agacement dans la voix.

Jaffa 3 : « Ouais ! C'est le quatrième que l'on capture depuis ce matin ! »

Jaffa 4 : « Arrêtez de discuter ! Notre maître nous attend ! » dit ce jaffa d'un ton autoritaire.

         Sam comprit que Laira était de mèche avec ce goa'uld, et que ce dernier tenait en captivité Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas et maintenant Jack. Sam analysa la situation : seule, elle ne pourrait rien faire, il lui fallait des renforts et vite ! Evidemment, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les edoriens, ce n'étaient que des fermiers et non des soldats. Conséquence logique à son analyse : elle devait rentrer sur Terre, tout expliquer à Hammond et revenir les chercher avec des renforts. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les quitter…le quitter, elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner… Mais elle se dit qu'elle devait le faire si elle voulait aller outre ce baiser échangé. Donc elle se dirigea en courant aussi vite que possible vers la porte des étoiles. Elle fit les coordonnées sur le DHD, envoya le code avec le GDO pour éviter de s'écraser contre l'iris et quitta Edora non sans un dernier regard en arrière.

S : « Je reviens aussi vite que possible mon amour ! Tiens le coup Jack ! »

**Dans une cellule du vaisseau d'Artémis**** :**

         Jack revint difficilement à lui. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne revenait pas que Laira l'ait zatté ! Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cellule, il vit Jonas. Quand ce dernier vit que Jack revenait à lui ils se dirigea vers lui.

Jo : « Jack, comment allez vous ? » demanda Jonas.

J : « COLONEL ! » dit Jack. « Combien de fois faut-il que je vous répète de m'app… »

Jo : « C'est pas le moment de reprendre cette discussion ! » le coupa Jonas. « Comment vous t-elle eut ? » demanda t-il calmement. 

J : « Je l'ai surprise à parler avec le serpent, puis elle m'a zatté et me voilà ! » dit Jack d'un ton sarcastique.

Jo : « Pour moi et Teal'c ça a été la même chose. »

J : « Où est Teal'c ? » demanda en ne voyant pas le jaffa dans la cellule.

Jo : « Il est dans la cellule d'à côté avec Daniel. »

J : « Ah… »

Jo : « Vous avez une idée pour sortir d'ici ? » demanda Jonas.

J : « Non. » dit Jack.

Jo : « Où est le major Carter ? » demanda Jonas car il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme.

J : « Je ne sais pas… Elle n'était pas avec moi quand j'ai été capturé par la tête de serpent… J'espère qu'elle a quitté Edora… » en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas été capturée par Laira.

**Au même moment au SG-C ****:**

Sergent : « Ouverture non programmée de la porte, général Hammond. »

H : « Fermez l'iris. » ordonna le général.

Sergent : « Je reçois un code d'identification : c'est celui de SG-1 mon général. »

H : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Sergent : « Bien général. »

         Hammond se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement pour accueillir les cinq membres de SG-1. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir arriver Sam, seule…

H : « Major Carter, où sont les autres membres de SG-1 ? » demanda le général inquiet.

S : « Ils ont été capturés par un goa'uld du nom d'Artémis. Mon général il faut organiser une mission de sauvetage en urgence ! » dit Sam d'une traite.

H : « Major, allez en salle de briefing, je vais convoquer SG-2 et SG-3. »

S : « A vos ordres. » dit Sam, rassurée par la réponse d'Hammond quant à sa demande de sauvetage.

H : « Sergent, faites appeler immédiatement SG-2 et SG-3 en salle de briefing. »

         Lorsque Sam entra dans la salle de briefing, elle y vit son père, Anise et deux autres membres de la Tok'râ.

S : « Papa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Sam surprise. « Si c'est pour une quelconque mission, ça devra attendre ! Je dois aller récupérer mon équipe qui est aux mains de… »

Jac : « D'Artémis. » la coupa Jacob. « Je sais et c'est pourquoi nous sommes venus. » (comment il sait ? les mots espions tok'râ chez goa'uld ça te dit quelque chose ? Ah…)

S : « Oh ! » dit Sam qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

H : « Bien, Jacob si tu as un plan pour délivrer mes hommes je t'écoute ! » dit le général Hammond en entrant et en s'asseyant à sa place accompagné de SG-2 et SG-3.

Jac : « C'est simple : on attaque, on les récupère et on s'en va ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris du plan proposé par Jacob. Ce dernier vit touts les yeux se braquer sur lui. (c'est Jack déguisé en Jacob, c'est ça ?!?)

Jac : « Je sais que c'est un plan digne du colonel O'Neill, mais selon nos informations, c'est un vaisseau peu gardé donc il faut frapper fort et vite. »

H : « Pas de question ? » demanda le général Hammond à Sam et aux deux autres équipes SG.

Tous : « Non mon général ! »

**Infirmerie**** :**

En attendant le départ Sam alla voir Janet à l'infirmerie. 

S : « Janet ? » appela Sam.

Jan : « Ah Sam ! » dit Janet d'un ton joyeux. « Mais où sont les autres membres de SG-1 ? » demanda Janet très inquiète.

S : « Ils ont été capturés par Artémis… » dit Sam.

Jan : « Oh mon dieu ! Da… » dit Janet en s'arrêtant d'un seul coup en réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire, puis se reprenant : « Dans quel pétrin vous êtes vous encore fourrés ? » (Bien sûr on croit tous que c'est ce que tu allais dire !!!)

Sam savait que ce n'était pas ça que Janet allait dire, mais n'ayant pas envie de torturer la « tortionnaire en blouse blanche », comme l'appelait Jack… Jack. Elle se posait tellement de questions sur ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'elle était avec Janet. Sam espérait que Jack ne dise aucune blague en face du goa'uld car à chaque fois il récoltait des coups de lance goa'uld. Sam revint sur Terre et raconta à tout à Janet : Laira, Iliann, le goa'uld… Tout, en fait non. Sam « omit » de lui parler du baiser échangé avec Jack. Elle voulait garder ça rien que pour elle pour le moment. Janet écoutait attentivement ce que lui racontait Sam, elle était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres. 

S : « … alors j'ai décidé de revenir à la base pour organiser le sauvetage de mon équipe. » finit Sam.

         A ce moment là Jacob entra.

Jac : « Excusez moi docteur Frasier, est-ce que Sam est là ? »

S : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? »

Jac : « Tu devrais aller te préparer ma chérie nous allons bientôt partir. »

S : « Oui j'y vais. »

Jan : « Fais attention à toi Sam et ramène nous ces messieurs en entier ! » lui dit Janet avec un sourire. (ouais surtout Danny quoi !!!) Sam lui rendit Son sourire et partit se préparer. Jacob, quant à lui, quitta l'infirmerie et alla rejoindre le général Hammond en salle d'embarquement.

         Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam, SG-2 et 3, Jacob, Anise et les deux autres tok'râs étaient prêts à partie pour récupérer SG-1.

**Vaisseau goa'uld d'Anubis, cellule de Jack et Jonas**** :**

         Alors que Jonas et Jack tentait d'élaborer un plan pour s'évader, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Laira. Jonas n'était pas vraiment ravi de la voir. En ce qui concernait Jack, c'était pire. Il se sentait trompé, trahi, par cette femme en qui il avait une entière confiance. Ca allait même plus loin elle lui inspirait dégoût et haine. (à moi aussi !!!)

L : « Jack… je vais tout t'expliquer ! » dit Laira.

Plus elle s'approchait de lui plus il reculait. Cependant il avait un sentiment, ou plutôt une intuition, qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Cette impression lui avait déjà été décrite par Teal'c et par Sam… Jack ressentait une présence goa'uld en Laira, et, fidèle à lui même, mit « les pieds dans le plat ».

J : « Arrêtez ce petit jeu ! Vous n'êtes pas Laira ! Vous avez pris possession de son corps, alors dites moi qui vous êtes réellement ! » dit Jack.

L/A : « Tu n'es pas aussi bête qu'on le dit alors ? En effet Laira me sert d'hôte. Je suis Artémis ! » dit le goa'uld avec une certaine fierté.

J : « Comment Laira a-t-elle pu accepter de vous servir d'hôte ? »

         Fidèle à la tradition, ce goa'uld avait la fâcheuse habitude de se vanter de ses méfaits. C'est ainsi qu'il raconta à Jack toute l'histoire.

_FLASH-BACK__ :_

_Trois semaines plus tôt environ, Artémis se posait sur Edora pour conquérir la planète. Il exigea d parler à leur chef et c'est ainsi qu'il fut présenter à Laira. Artémis exigeait que la population le vénère ou il le tuerait un par un. Laira voulait négocier et demanda à Artémis ce qu'il voulait. Evidemment, ce qu'il voulait c'était éradiquer l'un des plus grande menace pour les goa'ulds : SG-1. Laira lui dit qu'elle pouvait lui apporter SG-1 mais qu'elle désirait garder Jack à ses côtés, et en plus elle lui assura que la population travaillerait dans les mines de naqquadah. Il accepta. Et c'est pourquoi elle contacta SG-1. Mais quand Jack l'avait vue parler avec le goa'uld, puis qu'elle l'eut zatté et que ce dernier fut emmené par les jaffas d'Artémis, elle alla le voir et exigea qu'il remplisse sa part du marché : il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait des autres membres de SG-1 mais Jack était à elle. Et à ces mots elle essaya de tuer le goa'uld, mais ce dernier l'infesta._

_FIN FLASH-BACK._

L/A: « Et oui, tau'ri, c'est par amour pour toi qu'elle a fait tout ça ! »

         Jack était dégoûté de l'attitude du goa'uld, il avait utilisé les sentiments de Laira à son égard pour la piéger. 

L/A: « Profitez de ces derniers instants car bientôt vous mourrez. » dit le goa'uld en souriant. « Jaffas, dans la salle principale ! » ordonna t-il.

Jonas n'avait pas dit un mot, ni fait un geste. Il savait que pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire.

         Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau. Jack était prêt à bondir et sauter à la gorge de la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il s'arrêta juste à temps en voyant le visage de Sam.

S : « Mon colonel ! Jonas ! Vous allez bien? » demanda Sam.

J : « oui, tout est Ok ! Mais pourquoi… »

Jac : « Sam, je viens de délivrer Teal'c et Daniel, alors on peut y aller ! » dit Jacob.

         Jack allait demander à Sam pourquoi le « mon colonel » et le vouvoiement étaient de retour, mais lorsqu'il vit Jacob, il comprit le comportement de la jeune femme. (beau-papa n'est pas encore au courant !!!)

J : « Attendez ! » dit Jack

Jac : « Quoi ? » demanda Jacob impatient.

J : « Pourriez vous sauver Laira, elle est infestée par le goa'uld ? » demanda Jack et en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sam il ajouta : « Il a utilisé ses faiblesses contre elle. Même si je lui en veut, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de serpent dans la tête ! » finit Jack.

         Jacob regarda sa fille puis les autres membres de SG-1. Jack fixait Sam droit dans les yeux, cette dernière savait que sa réponse allait déterminer ce qui allait se passer.

S : « Savez vous où elle est ? » demanda Sam.

         Cette réponse soulagea Jack et il la remercia d'un regard.

J : « Dans la salle principale. »

Jac : « Il va falloir agir vite. Daniel, Teal'c, Jonas, Sg-2 et Tobias (c'est un tok'râ) vous partez devant. Dans dix minutes SG-3 et Alena (encore une tok'râ) vous les rejoindrez. Anise, Jack, Sam et moi allons chercher cette femme. Des questions ? » demanda t-il. Voyant aucune réaction, ni de la part des équipes SG, ni de la part des tok'râ, il conclut : « Bon, allons y ! Nos n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! »

         Ainsi ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la salle principale pour aller chercher Laira. Lorsque cette dernière les vit entrer et tuer les deux jaffas qui la protégeaient elle prit un zat et zatta Sam. Cette dernière s'effondra, alors Jack zatta Laira à son tour et courut vers Sam. Mais les jaffas arrivaient vers eux pour défendre Artémis. Jacob et Anise tentait de les repousser le mieux possible. Alors que Jack aidait Sam à reprendre conscience, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et vit Laira viser Jack avec un zat. Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour, elle saisit le zat de Jack et tira trois coup sur Laira sous les yeux ébahis de Jack.

S : « Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était elle ou toi, et quitte à choisir, je préfère toi ! » dit elle pas trop fort pour ne pas que Jacob entende et en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux. Jack lui sourit et se dit que si elle se mettait au sarcasme il était mal barré.

Jac : « Il faut y aller ! » ordonna Jacob.

         Sam se mit sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Jack, et après avoir échangé un dernier regard, ils rejoignirent Jacob et Anise pour rentrer au SG-C.

**Base de Cheyenne ****mountain**** :**

         Ils durent beaucoup batailler pour arriver jusqu'à la porte des étoiles, mais les équipes SG et les tok'râs avaient bien fait le ménage. Donc ils rentrèrent à la base. Le général Hammond les accueillit dans la salle d'embarquement.

J : « Coucou général, on est de retour ! Et ça c'est encore produit ! »

H : « Quoi donc colonel ? » demanda Hammond.

J : « Vous nous avez dit bonne chance et il nous ait encore arriver des problèmes ! » (désespérant…) 

Sam sourit à cette remarque, Teal'c leva le sourcil droit, Jonas et Daniel levèrent les yeux au ciel en se disant que le cas de Jack était vraiment désespéré, Jacob se demandait pourquoi Hammond ne l'avait pas encore réprimandé, juste histoire de marquer le coup. Mais le général Hammond préféra ignorer la remarque de son second.

H : « Tout le monde à l'infirmerie et débriefing dans trois heures. Rompez. »

**Infirmerie**** :**

         Tous allèrent à l'infirmerie, excepté les tok'râs qui repartirent pour le site alpha. Les membres de SG-2 passèrent les premiers à la torture puis SG-3 et enfin SG-1.

Jan : « Par qui je commence ? »

J : « Allez space monkey, en piste ! » dit Jack.

D : « Pourquoi toujours moi en premier ? Pourquoi pas vous ? »

Jan : « Messieurs stop ! Colonel vous passez en premier. » dit Janet et avant que Jack ne puisse ajouter quelque chose elle ajouta : « Ensuite Teal'c, Sam, Jonas et le docteur Jackson. » Puis elle partit en traînant Jack par le bras. (elle veut plus de temps pour profiter de son Danielounet !!!)

         Pendant que Jack passait entre les mains agiles de Janet, on pouvait l'entendre hurler jusqu'à la surface. Il appelait Sam à la rescousse.

J : « Carter ! Dites à la tortionnaire en blouse blanche qui vous sert d'amie de me relâcher ! »

         Sam sourit à la demande de Jack, et bien qu'il lui ait fait des yeux de cocker battu, elle ne bougea pas le petit doigt. Jack savait qu'elle ne ferait rien, mais il voulait juste la voir sourire. Janet continuait tranquillement son travail, elle savait que Jack lui faisait ce cinéma juste pour l'embêter. Et faire sourire un certain major. (lucide le doc !)

         Pour Teal'c tout se passa dans le calme. Pour Sam on entendait des éclats de rire, ce qui intrigait fortement les quatre autres membres de SG-1, en fait surtout Jack et Daniel… Puis pour Jonas on entendit une conversation : histoire de changer, ce dernier posait de nombreuses questions à Janet qui se faisait un devoir et un plaisir d'y répondre. Enfin vint le tour de Daniel…

D : « Si vous alliez au mess, je vous rejoints ! » dit Daniel

J : « Vous semblez bien content d'aller voir le doc ! Vous aimez autant la torture ? » demanda Jack. (non ! en fait c'est le doc qui lui fait cet effet !!!)

         Ce dernier avait remarqué un changement d'attitude chez Daniel vis à vis du doc. Tout à coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pour vérifier que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait des idées, il alla voir Sam alors qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie en direction du mess.

J : « Jonas, Teal'c, allez au mess et prenez une table. » dit Jack calmement.

Jo et T : « D'accord ! »

J : « Sam, j'ai une question. » dit Jack sur un ton sérieux.

         A ces mots le cœur de Sam s'emballa : qu'allait il lui demander ? était-ce privé ou professionnel ?

S : « Je t'écoute. » dit Sam, pas du tout rassurée.

J : « Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de changer dan l'attitude de Daniel ? »

         Sam eut un soupir de soulagement. (ou de déception ?)

S : « Comment ça ? A quel sujet ? »

J : « Je sais pas. Mais dés qu'on parle du doc ou qu'on la voit il devient tout bizarre. » dit Jack sérieusement.

         Un sourire coquin naquît sur les lèvres de Sam. Jack le vit ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses soupçons.

J : « Non ! Arrêtes ! Je sais à quoi tu penses ! Ca peut pas être ça ! Le petit scarabée et le doc ? » dit Jack incrédule.

S : « Pourquoi pas ? Bon, je te propose d'aller vérifier cette théorie ! » dit elle sûre d'elle. (qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore faire ces deux là ?!?)

         D'un commun accord, ils entrèrent comme deux tornades dans l'infirmerie, et Jack ne crut pas ce qu'il voyait : le doc pratiquement allongée sur Daniel, et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. (peut être qu'il avait besoins d'un bouche à bouche ! Nooonnn !!!) Alors que le couple se séparait, gêné de s'être fait prendre comme des adolescents, les deux militaires dirent en cœur :

J et S : « Je le savais ! »

         Ils étaient vraiment très fiers de leur découverte et rigolaient tordus en deux.

D : « Bon ça va ! On se calme maintenant ! » dit Daniel agacé de s'être fait surprendre par Jack.  Mais les deux autres rigolaient de plus belle. Alors Janet prit les choses en main.

Jan : « Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, je sors les piqûres ! » dit Janet sachant l'impact que ses paroles auraient. (en gros elle va torturer Jack !!!)

         Sam se calma et Jack se stoppa net et retrouva un visage sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer le fou rire de Sam accompagnée de Daniel.

D : « Merci mon ange ! » dit Daniel après avoir tiré la langue à Jack.

         Sam eut beaucoup de mal à se maîtriser sous le regard ébahi de Jack : il ne l'avait jamais vu rire aux éclats ainsi : elle était encore plus belle à ses yeux.

S : « Si vous nous racontiez ! » dit Sam très curieuse de savoir comment, où et quand.

Jan : « Et bien, c'est à dire que… » 

Voyant la gêne de Janet, Sam eut une idée.

S : « Je vous propose de venir dîner chez moi, comme ça on en parlera tranquillement et on pourra fêter ça dignement ! » dit elle enthousiaste.

Daniel et Janet n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Jack était déjà parti prévenir Jonas et Teal'c.

         Après le briefing, ils partirent tous se changer et se donnèrent rendez vous à 20h00 chez Sam.

**Maison de Sam, 19h00**** :**

         Etrangement, Jack arriva plus qu'en avance, ce qui surpris Sam. (Jack en avance ! Pas normal…)

J : « Bonjour ! Vous habitez chez vos parents ? »

S : « non, heureusement pour toi, sinon tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde ! »

D'un coup Jack ne se sentit pas rassuré. (maman au secours !!!)

J : « Le jour où tu l'annonce à ton père, préviens moi que j'aille me faire capturer par Anubis, je crois que je serais plus en sécurit » dans une de ses cellules ! » dit Jack (pauvre Jack !!!). 

A cette remarque, Sam éclata de rire. Jack était tout content de l'effet de sa remarque sur la jeune femme. Sans qu'il ne réagisse, elle le saisit par le col et l'attira de force à l'intérieur. Tout de suite, Jack eut des idées peu catholiques.

S : « Bien ! Vu que tu es là, tu mets la table ! » (cassé !!!)

Jack était totalement médusé, mais surtout frustré !

J : « Ma foi, pourquoi pas ! » dit Jack.

         Sam était content de sa blague. Alors qu'il mettait la table en râlant, Sam était dans la cuisine et s'activait aux fourneaux. Quand Jack eut fini de mettre la table, il rejoignit Sam dans la cuisine. Il s'avança tout doucement vers elle pour la surprendre par derrière.

S : « Tu  as besoins de quelque chose Jack ? » (zut et rezut !!!)

J : « Comment tu fais ça ? Ca me sidère ! »

Sam rit à cette remarque.

S : « C'est simple: ton after-shave! »

J: « Ah… Et alors? »

S : « Tu as un after-shave particulier ! »

Jack sourit, il ne savait pas que Sam attachait de l'importance à ce genre de détail. Il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement.

S : « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait ses intentions.

J : « Moi ? Rien ! » répondit il innocemment.

S : « Ah… » 

Et avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose, il l'embrassa et cette dernière ne le repoussa pas. Ils s'embrassaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand on sonna à al porte. Sam se décolla de Jack à regrets et vit qu'il était 19h45. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit : ces quatre autres invités étaient là. Daniel n'arrivait pas à croire que Jack était déjà là.

D : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Daniel inquiet. « Qui nous attaque ? » dit il en balisant. (calme toi Danny !!!)

J : « Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Y a rien ! »

D : « Vous voulez me faire croire que vous arrivez avec plus de quinze minutes d'avance, et qu'il ne se passe rien ? » de,ada Daniel vraiment incrédule.

J : « Ah, ah… Je suis mort de rire ! Le sarcasme ne vous va vraiment pas du tout ! On ne vous l'a jamais dit ? »

Sam arrêta le débat entre les deux hommes.

S : « Si vous entriez, vous pourriez vous disputez au chaud ! » dit Sam en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête, sinon… (mon pote, je crains que tu es quelques problèmes avec ta Sam !!!)

         Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

S : « Bon, alors tous les deux ! Vous nous racontez ? » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et le couple le comprit aisément.

D : « Bien voilà, c'est arrivé peu de temps après mon retour… »

J : « Vous n'êtes revenu il n'y a que six mois ! » le coupa Jack.

_FLASH-BACK __:_

_         Daniel était revenu depuis deux semaines. Il ne quittait pas la base, il avait perdu tous ses repères et avait préféré ne pas reprendre les missions avec SG-1 pour le moment. Depuis son retour, Daniel restait souvent seul. Un jour SG-1 était en mission, Daniel avait été convoqué par Janet qui le voyait à l'infirmerie une fois par semaine pour être sûre qu'il allait bien._

_D : « Docteur Frasier ? »_

_J : « Docteur Jackson, je vous attendais ! » dit elle en souriant._

_Depuis son retour, Daniel passait beaucoup plus de temps dans l'infirmerie avec Janet qu'avec les autres membres de SG-1. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Daniel se sentait bien avec bien avec Janet et quand il la voyait son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas ressenti pas ça depuis… Sha're. Il comprit alors qu'il était en train de succomber aux charmes du docteur. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il prit son courage à deux mains._

_D : «  Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »_

_Jan : « Non, rien de spécial, pourquoi ? » lui demanda t-elle._

_D : « Que diriez vous d'aller dîner à l'extérieur de la base ? Juste vous et moi… » dit Daniel qui craignait la réponse de Janet._

_Jan : « Ce sera avec plaisir ! Venez me prendre à 19h30 chez moi. » dit Janet._

_Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle acceptait, elle se sentait très proche de Daniel, elle se sentait toute chose lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui. En fait, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de l'archéologue._

_Il sortirent dans un restaurant dans le centre de Colorado Springs. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée : ils mangèrent, dansèrent, rirent… Il étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre et s'appelaient par leur prénom, à leur plus grand plaisir. A la fin de la soirée, Daniel ramena Janet chez elle, il hésita quelques secondes, puis lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de chez Janet, il l'embrassa doucement. Janet, surprise, se laissa faire, puis elle répondit à son baiser. _(bravo Danny !!!) 

_FIN FLASH-BACK__._

Jan : «  Nous ne l'avons pas encore dit à Cassie. Nous… » 

Daniel se racla la gorge. (petit problème ?)

Jan : « D'accord, JE… préfère attendre de voir comment ça se passe… »

S : « Bien… Je vous propose de passer à table maintenant ! » dit Sam.

         Cette dernière se jura, néanmoins, de parler à Janet seule à seule une autre fois pour en savoir plus.

         Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Sur les coups de minuit, Janet raccompagna Jonas et Teal'c à la base et Daniel partit évidemment avec sa dulcinée.

J : « Bon, tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda Jack en voyant la table et l'amas de vaisselle.

S : « C'est pas de refus§ » dit Sam.

         Jack et Sam mirent une heur et demie pour tout ranger. Lorsqu'il eurent fini, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé du salon.

S : « La prochaine fois que je les invite chez moi, gifle moi ! »

J : « Je préfèrerais t'embrasser ! » dit Jack en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

S : « Mais c'est quand tu veux ! »

         Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il commença à l'embrasser et alors que les baisers se faisaient plus passionnés et plus intenses, Jack rompit les baisers.

J : « Il faut qu'on parle… » dit il calmement.

         Sam redoutait cet instant où elle devrait lui expliquer très clairement ce qu'elle ressentait. Jack vit de la peur dans le regard de Sam.

J : « Tu sais, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre cette fois dans le vaisseau d'Artémis. J'ai eut vraiment très peur et je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pris ta disparition… je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi car la vie aurait été un vrai cauchemar. Et surtout parce que… je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant que la moindre journée que je passe sans toi est un véritable enfer… » (il l'a dit, il l'a dit, il l'a dit !!!)

         Sam resta un moment sans mot dire car cette déclaration elle l'attendait depuis longtemps. Unr fois remise de ses émotions elle répondit à la déclaration de Jack.

S : « Je vous aime Jack O'Neill de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dans la salle de briefing ! » (ça on le savait tous !!!)

Grisés par les mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la bouche de l'autre, et cette fois dans la réalité et non en rêve, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, long, passionné, qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis plus de six longues années.

         A près avoir repris leurs esprits, Jack et Sam décidèrent, d'un commun accord, qu'il fallait mieux, pour le moment du moins, garder leur relation secrète car ils voulaient être sûrs d'eux avant d'affronter leurs amis, le général, qui pouvait les faire passer joyeusement en cour martial, et encore pire : le père de Sam !

(Et maintenant ?)

A suivre dans Enfin ils se déclarent (2) : quand tout le monde se case.

Voilà ! Voici le premier volet enfin terminer ! Pour la suite, il va falloir être un peu patient car mes collaboratrices et moi même allons bientôt passer nos partiels, donc révisions oblige ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sera pas trop long, enfin j'espère…

Ah au fait : DES MAILS !!!!!


End file.
